<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Rawr' But Make it Cute by OrangeSprout</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279031">'Rawr' But Make it Cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSprout/pseuds/OrangeSprout'>OrangeSprout</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gulf babysits him, Gulf wears on too for alittle bit, It's just cute, M/M, Maybe a little fluffy, Type in a onesie, Type says 'rawr' unironically, bad dinosaur puns, but he does great, he's a little nervous, it's a dinosaur, this is an au where Type is adopted by Tong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSprout/pseuds/OrangeSprout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a TharnTyperxMewGulf au where Gulf Babysits Type</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Rawr' But Make it Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gulf blinked and wide brown eyes blinked back. Gulf huffed and the tiny boy let out an equally tiny huff in reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can do this,” Gulf says to Mew not taking his eyes of the tiny human in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mew snort a chuckle before swooping the boy into his arms and into a hug. “Type's a great kid. You’ll be fine. I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Four to five hours isn’t exactly ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>right back</span>
  </em>
  <span>’” Gulf mumbles but it’s more out of nerves than sass and Mew can see it. Mew squeezes Type a bit too tight and the boy laughs loudly at the action, squealing about not being able to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Mew.” Type says, voice high pitched and a tad screechy. GUlf frowns. “Too tight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry.” Mew not sounding sorry in the slightest but loosens his hold, pinching one of Types fluffy checks. (Gulf doesn’t feel the slight bubble of jealousy because Mew is fawning over someone else’s cute checks. Because he's not jealous of a child.) “But you’re just so cute I could-“ whatever Mew was going to say was cut off by more shrill laughter as Mew tickles Types sides.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf watches unsettled off to the side. Mew finally sets Type back down, patting the boy on the head before Type shuffles off, an angry pout on his face, to his coloring book on the floor again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mew leans in and kisses Gulf's temple. “I promise it’ll be no time at all before I’m back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Gulf tugs at the end of Mews shirt between his pointer and thumb desperately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mew smiles softly and Gulf feels some of his nerves settle. “Don’t worry baby. You’ll be fine. We’ve watched Type loads of times before, you know what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve watched Type, I just tagged along.” Gulf pouted. Mew's face softened as he leans in to kiss Gulf's forehead. Just as Mew pulls away his phone screams to life in his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll do great. If you need anything- I mean anything at all- call me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if you're busy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Call Mild. Or Tong. Or your mom. Or my mom. Sweetie, call anyone and they'll help you but I promise,” Mew drops a quick reassuring peck to Gulf's lips. “You’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mew steps away to ruffle Type hair, the boy grumbling a goodbye as Mew leaves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just us now kid.” Type turns to look at Gulf with a blank stare. It’s silent -heavy and tense. Gulf blinks. Type blinks. Then Type turns back to his coloring book without a sound. Gulf can feel the stress building and it’s literally not even been a minute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s never babysat before. Technically he has but Mew had always been there with him when he had before. Mew had always been the one to take charge of the care and protection while Gulf just stood back and lent a hand when Mew needed it. He's never been alone with such a tiny human, his sole responsibility to let the kid not get hurt. The pressure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not that Gulf wasn't opposed to kids. He wasn’t. He just wasn’t... familiar with them. Mew had mentioned, on more than one occasion -read all the time- that he liked kids and wanted one (or two) in the future. He seemed to talk more and more about it when Tong adopted Type a year ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mew was great with kids, probably because outside of work Mew was basically a kid himself. But what did one even do with kids? Gulf couldn't remember anything from the times before when they had babysat Type.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a couple of minutes of Gulf just staring at Type before Type turned to look at him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Gulf." Gulf hummed in reply. "Why are you staring at me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf shifted awkwardly in his seat. He hadn't meant to stare. "I uh...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to see my coloring?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Type held up the book, he wasn't very good at keeping in the lines nor choosing what colors fit well with each other. "Very nice," Gulf says instead of what he's thinking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uncle Gulf?" Gulf hums again as Type sets his book back down. "I don't want to color anymore."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want to do then?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Types face scrunches up in thought. It's very cute and Gulf can't resist reaching out and brushing some of Types hairs from his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Football." Type exclaims jumping up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf blinks then smile, "Alright." He could do football. He helped Type into his shoes and lead him to the back yard where his ball sat by the door from a few days ago. Type immediately kicked it before running after it. Gulf followed. The makeshift goal was two sets of trees and Gulf ran in tiny steps to make it more fair for Type and his tiny legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Type had a particular pension for finding all the tiny rocks and uneven spots in the yard and tripping over them so Gulf spends most of the time panicking that Type was seriously hurt until the kid jumped back up to start running again. The game was mostly Type running from Gulf with hints of actual Football rules included. They played for hours, Type winning but only because he found a muddy area left by the rain yesterday and decided that he could run through it. He couldn't, he tripped and was now covered in mud. Gulf proclaimed him the winner so the game could end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, little buddy. You won and now it's bath time." Gulf helps Type stand back up. The mud globs plopped off his shirt as they waddled out of the puddle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not done yet." Type squeals, his tiny feet trying to kick at the ball but Gulf still held him up by his armpits. "Let's play."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think we're done for the day." Type huffs all tiny and angry, feet wriggling. "You're a mud monster buddy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Type rawrs, hands going up like claws. "Monster."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf sets the boy down away from the mud before grabbing the ball as Type tiny stomps towards it, growing. "Such a scary monster." He comments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Rawr." Type grabs onto Gulf leg, looking menacingly up at him. "I eat human for ball. Rawr."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no," Gulf plays along trying to wiggle his leg out of Type grasp. "The monster's going to eat me." He manages to waddle them towards the house a few steps from the door. "How about we give the monster a bath and we can eat since the monster is hungry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Monster hungry." Type makes some more growling noises, tugging on Gulf pant before he stops suddenly looking up at Gulf with a look of excitement. Gulf blinks at the sudden emotion change.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dino outfit?" He yells bouncing on the balls of his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dino ... outfit?" Gulf asks and Type nods enthusiastically before running to the door, his dirty hands sliding over the glass as he pushes it open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, Type."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Type stops to look back, tiny huff in his direction as if annoyed with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your dirty." Type tiny eyebrows pinch together before he squeezes through the small opening he made with the door, inside the house. The next thing Gulf knows, Type is stripping in front of the door, his dirty clothes slapping wetly against the floor by the door as he dashes through the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf jumps out of his shoes to chase after him. Type runs through the corridors, down the hall. They pass the outside door at least three times before Type slides into Mew's room. Gulf mildly panics as he throws open the door. silently praying Type isn't on Mews bed. Instead, he finds Type pulling open the bottom drawer of Mews dresser.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Type what are -" Type flops back as the draw slides open all the way before he pulls out something green. "-doing?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dino outfit." Type holds out the outfit happily, bouncing on his knees staring at Gulf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok, buddy." Gulf nudges Type off the ground and pushes him towards the bathroom. "You can wear the ... dino outfit but only if wash up first."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay." Type gives him a tiny salute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you need help?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I'm a big boy I can wash myself. Silly uncle Gulf."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf watches him skeptically as he tosses the dino outfit onto the sink and steps to the shower. Gulf waits until it seems like Type knows what he's doing before he slips off to gather up the boy's clothes from off the floor, throwing them in the washer so that hopefully they will be clean and dry before Mew gets home, Gulf checks the clock, in two and a half hours. He hadn't realized how long they had been outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cleans up the mud drippings by the door, down the hall, and off the window before going to check on Type again who was scrubbing himself down. Letting out a breath that he wasn't drowning. A thought he wasn't entirely sure why he was having because Type was taking a shower not a bath but it was still a thought he was having nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf reheats some noodles and puts the bowl on the table as Type dashes out of the bathroom clad in his green Dino onesie. The dinosaur hood flopped over his dripping wet hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm a Dinosaur."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are. A clean one too." Type nods happily, tiny stomping towards Gulf. He pretends to be scared until Type is in reach before he swoops in and plops Type into the chair. "Dinosaur needs food."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Type growls happily, "Dino is hungry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf ruffles his hair before going to check on the bathroom. He grabs a towel to rub over Type's hair as he eats. Type isn't happy about it and swats at his hands grumbling between bites.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uncle Gulf." Type calls, "Dino is done eating."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Very good." Gulf clears the bowl as Type hops off the chair. "Can we watch a dinosaur movie?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait." Type tugs at his pant leg point towards Mews room. "You have to wear a dino outfit toooooo."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't have one though." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes you do." Type says exasperated. "Uncle Mew wore it with me before."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Type pushes him back into Mews room, pulling open the drawer again to pull out a much bigger piece of green cloth. "See."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf plucks it from his fingers to look at it. It was almost an exact replica of the one Type was wearing, just bigger. Gulf is confused because he didn't even know Mew had this tiny outfit for Type much less a bigger one. He's not really surprised because it's very </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mew</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have something so cute and childish. He probably looks great in it too. Now Gulf wants to see Mew and Type in matching dino outfits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dino dino dino." Type chanting knocked him out of his fantasies of Mew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay." Gulf sighs, "Let's get the movie set up and I have to shower first or Mew will ... -" He stops checks his words before saying, "-be very mad at me for wearing something of his while dirty."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Obily." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Type hadn't learned to fully say yet but his attempt was cute. "Uncle Mew says that's how you stay healthy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uncle Mew is just weird, isn't he?" Gulf taps Type nose, earning him an annoyed sound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"To the Tv." Type tiny stomps out of the room growling as he made his way to the living room. Gulf follows and starts up Jurassic park for him, setting a blanket next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll be right back." Type nods, already thoroughly entranced by the movie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf watches Type as he backward walks towards the bathroom. He showers the quickest he's ever showered. Drying off enough to pull on the dino onesie. It was.. adorable. Now he really really wanted to see Mew in it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he made it back to the living room Type was nowhere to be seen. For a second He felt nothing than the panic hit. "Type?" He yelled. Dashing into the next room, sliding into the kitchen. "Type."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Soda." Type calls from the counter. His little feet swinging, the fridge door open and a can of soda clasp between his tiny hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Type." Gulf sighed in relief, helping Type off the counter and shutting the door, "Next time just let me know buddy. That's dangerous."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Type shakes his head, "I can do it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walk back into the living room, the sound of the T-Rex screeched through the speakers. "I know you can but maybe next time just in case, ask for help."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Type doesn't answer just crawls back up on the couch, soda can left on the coffee table in front of them. They settle in and type sits close to Gulf, part of the way through the move his tiny body slumps over fast asleep. Gulf smiles leaning him to lay on the couch, tucking the covers up to his chin. Gulf moves lean to the other side of the couch watching the movie until he falls asleep as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gulf," Mew says in a hushed tone. Gulf grumbles, peaking open his eyes when he feels tiny fingers wiggle against his side. He can hear Types (attempted) stifled laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf lets out a tiny fake loud laugh, rolling away from the wiggling fingers as Type laughs loudly, proud of himself for tickling Gulf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf blinks open his eyes to see Mew smiling down at him. "I told you it would be fine."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a couple of days later when Gulf pulls on a pair of boxers before closing the drawer with his hip. He glances down the bottom drawer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mew." He calls and he gets a muffled grunt in response. "I think I've decided."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Decided?" Mew responds then appears in the doorway looking at him with a raised brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We should adopt."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mew chocks on his saliva, coughing for a moment. "What?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Adopt." Gulf pulls open the bottom drawer pulling out the dino onesie in Mews size. "I want to see our kids wear these matching outfits with us."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mew's eyes get all teary and Gulf can see the emotions already stirring up in Mew. so emotional. Mew steps forwards wrapping him in a hug. "I think that would be great."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf lets Mew get to hug him for a moment patting his back, consoling him before pulling back slightly, "Do you know what else would be great?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mew hums trying to pull Gulf back to him. Gulf snickered at Mews grumbling for snuggles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We should wear this while we..." Gulf wiggles his brow pointing over his shoulder to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You wear it or I wear?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gulf ponders it for a minute, looing between the outfit and Mew. "I'd let a T-rex eat my ass any day."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mew grains squeezing his eyes shut. "Don't say that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Godzilla can take me to pound town?" Gulf tries and Mew pushes him away and onto the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop talking or I'm not wearing it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can tricera-top me." Mew slaps a hand over Gulf mouth, damping the laughter spilling out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case anyone is wondering they did in fact have the fun times with Mew wearing the dino onesie. They then had to buy new onesie because Mew couldn't wear it and not think about doing Gulf.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>